


Intertwined

by bluebxbble



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Epilepsy Attack, Mentioned Suicide Attempt, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebxbble/pseuds/bluebxbble
Summary: Non era sicuro di che natura fosse la forza che li stava tenendo uniti. Destino, attrazione fisica, amore? O un mero e disinteressato bisogno di affetto? Eppure tutto questo gli sembrava così naturale, completamente fuori dagli schemi. Erano come due galassie che si avvicinavano e che, prima o poi, si sarebbero dovute inevitabilmente scontrare. Ma la loro collisione non era stata violenta e distruttiva, bensì delicata, soffice, ma con la forza di dare vita a un universo dal nulla.Tutto sembrava essere immobile. Lo spazio e il tempo avevano perso i loro significati convenzionali e si erano fermati ad aspettare che le due galassie si salutassero, in attesa di collidere di nuovo.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	Intertwined

«Keiji, tesoro, hai preso le medicine?»

Keiji aveva il muso praticamente immerso nella zuppa di miso che stava avidamente divorando, perciò, quando alzò il viso verso sua madre, dalla bocca piena sbrodolò fuori qualche goccia di zuppa. «Mnhgn» mugugnò, masticando.

Sua madre aggrottò le sopracciglia, divertita. «Traduzione?»

Keiji ingoiò il boccone tutto insieme. Si passò la lingua sulle labbra, evitando lo sguardo della madre. «Forse...» fece il vago.

La donna sospirò. «Finisci di mangiare e prendile. Il terapista ha detto che se smetti di prenderle all'improvviso il tuo corpo potrebbe avere una violenta crisi di astinenza».

Keiji fece fuori gli ultimi bocconi di zuppa di miso e la guardò. «Ho capito. Va bene».

«Ricordati anche di portare a scuola quelle che devi prendere dopo pranzo».

Il ragazzo fece una smorfia. «Non mi va che mi vedano prendere delle pastiglie...» Giocherellò con delle briciole sul tavolo, raccogliendole insieme e poi sparpagliandole.

«Che vuoi dire? Non ne hai parlato ai tuoi amici?» Sua madre cominciò a sparecchiare, cominciando dalle stoviglie che aveva usato Keiji. Dopodiché gli posò due pastigliette davanti. Erano piccole, bianche, di forma circolare. Davanti all'apparenza, nessuno avrebbe potuto dire che prenderle ogni giorno fosse un inferno.

«Se la gente venisse a scoprire che frequento uno psichiatra e che prendo antidepressivi mi darebbe del pazzo malato» rispose lui. Afferrò entrambe le pastigliette e se le gettò in bocca, tenendole bloccate tra i molari mentre fingeva di mandarle giù con un paio di sorsi d'acqua. Mentre sua madre non guardava sputò le pillole in un fazzoletto di carta che si mise in tasca.

Akaashi Keiji aveva un disturbo d'ansia da quando era piccolo. Era sempre stato un bambino ansioso, ma il vero problema cominciò tra il quinto e il sesto anno delle elementari. I suoi genitori avevano subito scartato a priori la possibilità che l'inquietudine e la suscettibilità del loro bambino fossero patologiche; non le avevano del tutto ignorate, ma le avevano sottovalutate, e non le avevano salvaguardate.

Come se non bastasse, casa Akaashi non era un ambiente in cui un bambino potesse crescere tranquillo. I suoi genitori andavano d'accordo, almeno quando era piccolo, ma le loro rispettive famiglie no. Allora era troppo innocente per capire il perché di questo odio reciproco, ma ora sapeva che sua madre, da giovane, soffriva di attacchi epilettici, che erano però quasi completamente scomparsi con il passare degli anni. I famigliari di suo padre, nella loro ignoranza in campo medico, credevano che una crisi improvvisa, dopo tutto quel tempo, sarebbe potuta essere pericolosa per Keiji e suo padre; i famigliari di sua madre all'inizio difendevano quest'ultima a spada tratta proprio perché sembrava essere guarita, ma poi il tanto temuto attacco arrivò.

Fu la prima e l'ultima volta che Keiji vide sua madre in quello stato. Stavano per cenare, e i suoi genitori stavano finendo i preparativi, ai fornelli; Keiji era in piedi sulla sedia, ancora troppo basso per raggiungere il tavolo da seduto, e saltellava impazientemente canticchiando una canzone inventata sui cibi che componevano il pasto di quella sera.

A un certo punto sua madre si era accasciata a terra e aveva cominciato come a tremare, in modo parecchio violento. Aveva gli occhi bianchi.

Suo padre si era chinato su di lei e le aveva sbottonato i primi due bottoni della camicetta per farla respirare; l'aveva distesa in posizione laterale per evitare che si soffocasse, e aveva semplicemente aspettato che la crisi passasse, facendo attenzione che durante le convulsioni non sbattesse da nessuna parte.

Keiji era rimasto a guardare per tutto il tempo, immobile e in piedi sulla sedia. Ricordava che il suo cuore batteva all'impazzata e che sudava nonostante avesse freddo. Quando sua madre si era svegliata era talmente confusa che non era riuscita a riconoscerlo.

Keiji non era riuscito né a guardarla né a parlarle per due giorni.

Suo padre aveva avvisato la famiglia di sua madre dell'episodio, ma i parenti si erano presentati solo una settimana dopo.

Keiji ricordava quel giorno alla perfezione. Era tornato a casa felice come una pasqua perché suo padre gli aveva comperato dei pacchetti di carte Pokemon, e non vedeva l'ora di aprirli insieme. Quando era entrato in soggiorno, aveva visto due dei suoi zii da parte di padre e sua nonna materna. Gridavano, ed erano talmente coinvolti nel litigio che non lo avevano nemmeno notato. Suo padre lo aveva preso in braccio e lo aveva portato in cucina per dargli da mangiare.

Avrebbe voluto aprire i pacchetti di figurine assieme a suo padre, come faceva di solito, ma quel giorno pranzò completamente da solo in un tavolo apparecchiato per sei persone, con in sottofondo le grida, gli insulti, le bestemmie di cinque adulti.

Aveva cercato in tutti i modi di non ascoltare, ma non era possibile mangiare e contemporaneamente tapparsi le orecchie, perciò alla fine dovette sorbirsi tutto il loro discorso, il cuore che palpitava forte e i bocconi sempre più pesanti e difficili da ingoiare.

«Se non porti tua moglie a farsi curare ce la portiamo noi!»

«Siete voi quelli malati! Dovete farvi gli affari vostri!»

«Quella donna non è in grado di occuparsi di suo figlio in quello stato, io l'ho sempre detto!»

«Il bambino è stato partorito da mia figlia, perciò è la famiglia della madre ad avere il diritto di tenerlo!»

«No, vi prego! Non portatemi via Keiji! Vi prego, accetterò qualsiasi cosa, ma non portatemelo via!»

«Dobbiamo far controllare anche lui, è possibile che abbia ereditato questa specie di maledizione!»

«Lo costringerebbero a prendere delle medicine!»

«Le medicine esistono per curare, razza di idiota».

«Keiji è solo un bambino!»

Quella parte del discorso si era fissata in modo indelebile nella mente di Keiji. Ormai nemmeno la famiglia di sua madre la difendeva più. Tutti quanti stavano cercando di prendersi Keiji come fosse un trofeo, un tesoro da conquistare, pur trattandolo come un pezzo di carne senza opinioni né sentimenti.

Quel giorno i suoi zii paterni avevano provato a portare via sua madre con la forza, ed era stata chiamata la polizia. Sua nonna materna li aveva denunciati e poi portati in tribunale.

Ancora oggi a Keiji non era chiaro come fosse andata a finire. Dopotutto i suoi genitori non gli avevano mai parlato di niente.

Mentre tutti erano impegnati a fare la guerra fra loro, le condizioni di Keiji peggiorarono. L'idea di essere portato via dai suoi genitori da dei parenti che non aveva mai incontrato prima lo aveva riempito di paura fino all'orlo, tanto che, nei suoi incubi, l'uomo nero e tutti gli altri mostri umanoidi avevano le sembianze dei suoi due zii.

Suo padre non aveva preso bene la denuncia, e anche i rapporti tra i suoi genitori si fecero parecchio tesi.

E lui continuava a venire trascurato.

Tutti e tre si allontanarono sempre di più, e il filo che li univa si tendeva e tirava, cercando di riavvicinarli, ma le fibre che lo componevano cominciarono a cedere una ad una, finché quel filo non si recise del tutto.

Era notte, Keiji aveva la testa sotto il cuscino per non sentire le urla provenienti dal soggiorno. Rumori di vasi frantumati e cocci di ceramica sul pavimento, tonfi, grida... tutto non faceva altro che angosciarlo e versare benzina sul fuoco dei suoi incubi. Ma la preoccupazione, mista a curiosità, prese il sopravvento, e fece capolino dalla sua cameretta per controllare che non si stessero facendo del male. La porta d'ingresso era aperta, suo padre era sull'uscio e sua madre gli stava tirando addosso degli oggetti.

Il cuore di Keiji batteva fin troppo forte, così strinse una piccola mano sul petto. «Dove sta andando papà...?» chiese con un filo di voce.

Non lo sentirono.

Suo padre se ne andò, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle, e sua madre lanciò un ultimo piatto contro di essa.

Quella notte ebbe il suo primo attacco di panico. I suoi ricordi erano confusi, ma se si sforzava quasi riusciva ancora a percepire quanto fosse difficile respirare, come non riuscisse a smettere di piangere e di lamentarsi, quanto fosse violenta la nausea.

Da allora, ogni mattina si svegliava in preda all'angoscia, la quale cresceva durante il giorno e vedeva il suo climax la sera, quando si sotterrava sotto le coperte a piangere, ad ansimare, a blaterare sottovoce frasi senza senso, a chiedere aiuto senza volerlo davvero.

Sua madre lo aveva portato da uno psicologo infantile, il quale aveva concluso, dopo una decina di sessioni, che queste crisi erano causate dall'abbandono del padre e dal divorzio dei suoi genitori.

Un genio che si era meritato i 7000 yen a seduta.

Sua madre aveva interpretato male la cosa, pensando che il dottore intendesse che a Keiji importasse solo del padre e che nemmeno suo figlio la considerasse una buona madre, nonostante Keiji la amasse profondamente, essendo lei l'unica persona rimastagli accanto.

Ma ringraziò il dottore per avergli tolto anche lei.

Le pressioni di sua madre aggravarono le condizioni di Keiji, che stava cominciando le medie. Nel corso di queste ultime Keiji era finito parecchie volte all'ospedale a causa dei suoi frequenti attacchi di panico, ma, considerandolo troppo giovane, nessuno fece mai nulla di concreto per aiutarlo, se non qualche chiacchierata con gli psicologi pediatri dell'ospedale ogni volta che veniva ricoverato, a cui diceva sempre le stesse cose.

La sua unica fonte di gioia, gli unici momenti in cui riusciva a dimenticarsi completamente dei suoi problemi, della sua costante paura, erano le ore passate assieme al club di pallavolo. Giocava come alzatore nella squadra della sua scuola, e, anche se non poteva dire di essere eccezionale, poteva affermare con assoluta certezza che la pallavolo fosse la cosa migliore che gli fosse capitata. Aveva incontrato degli amici che non sarebbe mai riuscito a farsi a causa della sua ansia sociale, ed era entrato in contatto con uno sport stimolante in cui l'attività fisica e quella cerebrale erano perfettamente bilanciate, soprattutto per un palleggiatore, che era come il regista, o il direttore d'orchestra.

Avrebbe voluto rimanere sempre in campo con i suoi amici, senza pensieri né crucci, come un normalissimo ragazzino delle medie. Aveva quasi il terrore di tornare a casa da scuola: quando era a casa di sua madre, la temperatura sembrava sempre scendere sotto lo zero, e i due non interagivano se non per cose urgenti; quando si trovava da suo padre lui non faceva altro che chiedergli di lei, e provava sottilmente a estorcergli il desiderio di andare a vivere permanentemente con lui invece che con sua madre. Era estenuante.

In terza media Keiji tentò inconsapevolmente il suicidio. Gli era venuta una violenta crisi di panico nel cuore della notte, e si era chiuso in bagno a vomitare, pensando che cacciando fuori quello che aveva mangiato potesse aiutarlo a stare meglio. A momenti gli sembrava che il suo cuore si stesse facendo strada a picconate per uscire dal suo petto, a momenti gli pareva di non sentirlo battere affatto.

La cosa peggiore era la testa. Gli scoppiava. Il cervello sembrava premergli sulle pareti interne del cranio, gonfiandosi e preparandosi ad esplodere. Una cascata di pensieri gli ruotava intorno, facendo così tanto baccano da non permettere a Keiji di concentrarsi su una cosa alla volta. Erano talmente rumorosi che presero la forma di voci concrete che gli fecero venire il capogiro.

Stringeva i denti, si mordeva le labbra e la lingua fino a farsi uscire il sangue per distrarsi dal mal di testa; si tirava forte i capelli, strappandone parecchi, per zittire la sua mente così che lo lasciasse riposare; si graffiava il viso, le braccia e le gambe per scacciare il dolore fantasma che gli bloccava le ossa e irrigidiva i muscoli.

Ricordava di essersi messo a sedere durante una fitta particolarmente forte, e che aveva cominciato a colpire la testa contro l'orlo della vasca da bagno con forza, così che perdesse conoscenza. Non solo non ci era riuscito, ma si era provocato una lieve commozione cerebrale che lo aveva costretto prima in ospedale e poi a casa, lontano dalla palestra dove avevano luogo gli allenamenti di pallavolo.

L'intenzione di Keiji non era quella di uccidersi, bensì voleva costringere il proprio corpo ad addormentarsi, così che non dovesse più sopportare quell'inferno di voci e dolori, ma lo psichiatra lo interpretò comunque come un tentativo di suicidio, e da lì cominciò la sua terapia: psichiatra tre volte alla settimana e due pasticche di "droga anti-panico" ogni giorno, due volte al giorno.

Le prime sei settimane di terapia furono orribili, non solo perché le medicine dovevano ancora cominciare a funzionare, ma perché gli effetti collaterali lo facevano sembrare una persona totalmente diversa. Era nervoso, arrabbiato, costantemente nauseato, e stava prendendo peso pur mangiando la metà di quanto mangiava di solito.

Ora Keiji frequentava il secondo anno di scuole superiori all'Accademia Fukurodani. Le medicine facevano effetto, tutto sembrava essere tornato alla normalità, perfino il rapporto con i suoi genitori, ma quelle stupide pasticche non gli avevano tolto solo le emozioni negative.

Avevano spazzato via tutto.

Fortunatamente, era entrato proprio alla Fukurodani per la sua bravura nella pallavolo, e quel club lo tratteneva dal cadere in un pozzo infinito di miseria e completa insensibilità alla realtà.

Si era avvicinato particolarmente all'asso della squadra, Bokuto Kōtarō, un concentrato di energia vitale allo stato grezzo che riusciva a prestargli un pochino della sua carica apparentemente infinita ogni volta che erano assieme.

«Perché sembri sempre così freddo?» gli aveva chiesto una volta Bokuto, mentre Keiji frequentava il primo anno e lui il secondo.

Keiji all'inizio non seppe cosa dire, ma poi la risposta gli era balenata davanti agli occhi. Tuttavia, non aveva detto nulla a riguardo a Bokuto. «Di solito ho solo cinque ore di sonno perché rimango sveglio fino a tardi a guardare video di gatti» aveva mentito.

A Bokuto si erano illuminati gli occhi e la bocca gli si era aperta in un sorriso. «Gattini!» aveva esclamato. «A proposito di gattini! Ti devo presentare un mio amico! Si chiama Kuroo, gioca nella squadra di pallavolo della Nekoma».

Bokuto non gli aveva mai fatto domande, non aveva mai insistito, nonostante spesso fosse evidente che non credesse alle sue bugie, ma Keiji gli era riconoscente per questo.

Se fosse venuto a sapere che, per avere il controllo sulla propria testa e sul proprio corpo, Keiji prendeva delle medicine e frequentava uno psichiatra, si sarebbe sicuramente allontanato come tutti gli altri.

\- - -

«Poiché due vettori sono paralleli se giacciono su rette parallele, e il coefficiente angolare della retta su cui giace un vettore è dato dal rapporto tra la componente y e la componente x del vettore, allora la condizione di parallelismo è...»

La professoressa lasciò la frase in sospeso, e Kōtarō sentì al posto del continuo della frase il suono del gessetto che picchiettava contro la lavagna, segno che vi stava scrivendo sopra la formula.

Il ragazzo aveva la faccia sepolta tra le braccia conserte, appoggiate sul banco, e aspettava che l'ora finisse così che potesse andare a pranzare.

Quando la campanella suonò, Kōtarō afferrò la propria borsa al volo, e fu il primo a precipitarsi fuori dalla classe. Si fece strada a piccole spallate, attento a non travolgere nessuno, tra tutti gli studenti che stavano uscendo dalle proprie classi, intasando i corridoi per andare a incontrare i propri amici.

Arrivato nell'ala dove si trovavano le classi del secondo anno, puntò i piedi per terra e prese un bel respiro. «AGAASHEEEEEEEEEE!» gridò, mettendo le mani a coppa davanti alla bocca, attirando l'attenzione di tutti su di sé. Le risatine e le occhiatacce lo fecero sorridere.

Una scompigliata zazzera nera spuntò da una classe, e due occhi di un blu metallo tendente al grigio lo fulminarono. «Sì, Bokuto-san?»

Kōtarō, di tutta risposta, alzò in alto il suo bentō come fosse un trofeo e sorrise a trentasei denti. «PRANZIAMO?»

Akaashi non riuscì a mantenere l'espressione scocciata e si fece scappare un ghigno. «Dammi un secondo e arrivo». Sparì dentro la classe per poi sbucarne fuori qualche secondo dopo con il suo sacchetto del pranzo. «Andiamo?»

Kōtarō annuì vigorosamente, e si misero in cammino, lui saltellando e Akaashi camminando come una persona normale.

«AkAAAshi, tu ci capisci qualcosa di matematica?» chiese ad un certo punto Kōtarō, imbronciato, svoltando per dirigersi nel cortile sul retro della scuola.

«Abbastanza, sì. Ma non posso darti una mano, sono un anno indietro rispetto a te». Akaashi gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. «Sediamoci laggiù» aggiunse, indicando un fazzoletto d'erba dove non era seduto nessuno.

Kōtarō corse a sedersi per primo e aspettò che Akaashi si accomodasse di fianco a lui prima di disfare il nodo del sacchetto del pranzo e cominciare a mangiare.

«AkAAHshi?» Kōtarō chiamò nuovamente l'amico, con quella cadenza inconfondibile. «Ti andrebbe di passare a casa mia dopo gli allenamenti? Ho invitato Kuroo e gli altri».

L'altro alzò lo sguardo verso l'alto, meditante, per poi voltarsi di nuovo verso Kōtarō. «Mi sembra di non avere impegni. Però è strano che tu non ti voglia trattenere per allenarti da solo come al solito. Kuroo ti fa questo effetto?» aggiunse, guardandolo maliziosamente.

Kōtarō si posò una mano sul cuore, chiudendo gli occhi e simulando visibilio. «È il mio bro. Il mio broski. Il mio Ku-bro. Lui fa questo effetto a me e io faccio dieci volte questo effetto a lui».

Akaashi rise, e Kōtarō sentì tutto il sangue andare nella direzione opposta al cervello. Non rideva spesso, ma ogni volta che lo faceva era spiazzante.

_Talented. Brilliant. Incredible. Amazing. Show-stopping. Spectacular. Never-the-same..._

«Chi ci sarà?» chiese Akaashi, distogliendo Kōtarō dal suo stato di contemplazione.

Kōtarō scosse la testa, tornando a concentrarsi sul pranzo. Gli fece una veloce lista delle persone che ci sarebbero state.

«E ci staremo tutti?» Akaashi aggrottò le sopracciglia.

«Guarda che non vivo in un buco».

«No? Pensavo vivessi dentro il culo di Kuroo».

«AKAAAASHI...!»

\- - -

Kōtarō era quasi svenuto non appena aveva visto Akaashi presentarsi a casa sua con un maglioncino a collo alto.

«AGASHEEEEE!» Lo aveva accolto con un abbraccio che sollevò il povero palleggiatore da terra.

Ora erano seduti sul divano, e Kōtarō stava ammirando con gli occhi di un appassionato d'arte la scena di Kuroo e Sarukui che improvvisavano un balletto mentre mettevano su una performance a trecentosessanta gradi di Africa dei Toto. Kōtarō aveva ancora nelle narici il profumo dell'ammorbidente dei vestiti di Akaashi. Sapeva di muschio bianco.

«Hey» sussurrò, dando un paio di gomitate alla sua sinistra, dove sedeva Akaashi, ma senza distogliere lo sguardo da Kuroo e Saru. «Hey, Akaashi. I prossimi siamo noi. Comincia a fare i gargarismi. Se cantiamo Take On Me li battiamo di sicuro».

Akaashi non rispose.

Kōtarō si voltò verso di lui, e lo vide pallido e impassibile come una tela vuota. Teneva il capo chinato, col mento appoggiato al petto, e stava giocherellando con le dita come faceva di solito, ma stavolta sembrava farlo in maniera più nervosa, quasi come volesse svitarsi le falangi.

«Oi, tutto bene?» gli chiese, preoccupato. Allungò una mano e gli afferrò la spalla, massaggiandogliela. «Stai male? Forse sono stati i tramezzini...»

Akaashi tossì piano e scosse la testa, ma non alzò mai il capo per guardarlo negli occhi.

Kōtarō non voleva che Akaashi si sentisse a disagio, perciò non gli fece pressioni. Quando si sarebbe sentito di dirgli che stava male, gli avrebbe più che volentieri dato il suo aiuto. Nell'attesa, avrebbe fatto il duetto con qualcun altro.

Si alzò con un salto dal divano e batté sonoramente le mani fra loro. «Allora... CHI SE NE INTENDE DI CANZONI MEME DEGLI ANNI OTTANTA?»

\- - -

Alla fine quasi nessuno conosceva le parole di Take On Me (uno dei motivi per cui voleva cantarla con Akaashi), perciò aveva optato per The Final Contdown assieme a Yamamoto. Purtroppo entrambi avevano due vocioni possenti, quindi Kōtarō non riuscì a brillare nel ritornello, e nel complesso fu tutto un minestrone di gridi poco aggraziati.

Esausto, si buttò sul divano, sdraiandosi addosso alle persone sedute, con l'intenzione di finire con la testa sulle gambe di Akaashi, ma né il profumo né la consistenza delle cosce era quella giusta. Alzò lo sguardo e trovò uno Yaku sconvolto.

«Dov'è Akaashi...?» domandò, leggermente preoccupato, ricordandosi che il ragazzo fino a poco fa si stava sentendo male.

Una voce che non riuscì a identificare gli rispose che era andato in bagno, e Kōtarō rotolò giù dal divano in modo scomposto, per poi scapicollarsi verso il bagno.

Non appena fu davanti alla porta bussò piano, senza ricevere alcuna risposta. Ripeté l'azione in modo più forte e insistente. «Akaashi, stai bene?» domandò, agitato. «Non farmi preoccupare, devo essere al massimo perché al prossimo duetto faccio i Backstreet Boys» cercò di scherzare, più per tranquillizzare sé stesso che per alleggerire la tensione.

Dopo una manciata abbondante di secondi sentì un violento e viscoso colpo di tosse provenire da dentro. Senza pensarci due volte afferrò la maniglia e spinse, aspettandosi di trovarla chiusa a chiave ma trovandola invece sbloccata.

Akaashi era inginocchiato per terra, con il capo chino sul gabinetto, le mani strette sui bordi della tavoletta.

Si sbatté la porta alle spalle e si precipitò dietro di lui, passandogli il braccio sotto le ascelle per sollevarlo e posandogli una mano sulla fronte per reggergli la testa. «Maledizione, lo sapevo che non dovevo comprare quei tramezzini...» frignò. «Scusa, Aka- Akaashi? AKAASHI, CHE FAI?!»

Mentre Kōtarō parlava Akaashi si era lentamente portato le dita alle labbra e se le era infilate in bocca, sempre più in fondo, finché una convulsione non scosse il suo corpo, e ricominciò a vomitare.

Tolse il palmo dalla fronte e andò a bloccargli le mani, tenendolo per i polsi. Sotto di lui Akaashi tremava e si lamentava, mosso da feroci conati, ma il ragazzo non riusciva a rigettare nulla se non acqua e succhi gastrici.

Kōtarō cercò di non guardare cosa c'era dentro il gabinetto mentre aspettava che Akaashi si calmasse. Non appena i conati si fermarono, provò ad alzare il corpo del ragazzo, che era abbandonato a peso morto, completamente prosciugato di tutte le sue energie.

«Akaashi, cerca di rendermi la vita meno difficile...» gli chiese, mentre provava a tenerlo in piedi. Lo strinse forte, appoggiando il petto contro la sua schiena, ma il ragazzo sembrò risvegliarsi all'improvviso: gemette di dolore, conficcò le unghie nelle braccia di Kōtarō e cominciò a dimenarsi.

Kōtarō cominciò ad avere paura. Akaashi stava scalciando come un cavallo imbizzarrito senza smettere di piangere rumorosamente, e alla fine riuscì a liberarsi. Non essendoci Kōtarō a tenerlo in piedi, rovinò a terra, e si raggomitolò in posizione fetale, mettendosi le mani nei capelli e stringendo le ciocche nei pugni.

Kōtarō si accovacciò su di lui, tentando di prenderlo in braccio, ma ogni suo muscolo sembrò congelarsi non appena i suoi occhi si fissarono sul viso di Akaashi.

Quel volto gentile, composto, talvolta indifferente e freddo, era sfigurato dal dolore e dalla paura, i muscoli contratti che lo rendevano irriconoscibile a una persona che credeva di conoscerlo. Digrignava i denti e le sue mani non facevano che passare dalla testa al petto, talvolta dandosi delle fiacche percosse.

Kōtarō sentì il proprio labbro inferiore tremare non appena gli parlò. «Akaashi, che ti succede...?» gli chiese con voce flebile. Allungò una mano per tentare un'altra volta di sollevarlo da terra, ma Akaashi lo respinse debolmente, voltando il viso dall'altra parte. Kōtarō ignorò le sue resistenze, e riuscì a prenderlo in braccio.

Ora che gli era così vicino notò il suo respiro pesante, veloce e irregolare, e si chiese se anche il suo cuore stesse tenendo lo stesso ritmo, se non uno peggiore. Una mano di Akaashi si strinse su di sé e cominciò a tempestare di molli pugni il petto di Kōtarō.

«Cosa ti fa male?» gli chiese dolcemente, stringendolo a sé.

Akaashi pianse qualcosa di simile a un "vai via". Dopo il tentativo di parlare i suoi respiri si fecero affannati e rantolanti.

«Non ci penso nemmeno». Kōtarō usò il piede per abbassare la maniglia e aprire la porta del bagno, e si diresse in camera propria.

Aveva sempre evitato di fare pressioni ad Akaashi, perché voleva rispettare la sua privacy, ma soprattutto i suoi tempi. Non era un ragazzo che si apriva facilmente, infatti solo qualche mese prima aveva raccontato a Kōtarō della sua situazione familiare, e non era nemmeno entrato nei dettagli.

Kōtarō pensava che avrebbero continuato così, finché nel suo letto di morte non avesse saputo l'ultimo dei segreti di Akaashi, ma l'averlo visto in quello stato lo aveva scosso in maniera indicibile. Non poteva lasciarlo solo. Akaashi prima o poi lo avrebbe perdonato per essersi messo in mezzo.

Entrato nella sua stanza, posò delicatamente il ragazzo sul letto, accarezzandogli la fronte, trovandola fredda e sudata. Aveva le labbra pallide e screpolate e il viso dalla sfumatura pericolosamente verdastra. Teneva gli occhi serrati con forza, e Kōtarō riusciva a vedere chiaramente i muscoli della mandibola contrarsi. Akaashi fece per coricarsi di lato, flettendo le gambe e portandosi una mano allo stomaco e l'altra sul petto, ma Kōtarō glielo impedì, tirandogli fuori un guaito. Lo sentì tremare sotto le sue mani.

«Oh, caspita...» disse, non appena notò che la maglietta e i pantaloni si erano sporcati di vomito. Sospirò, dirigendosi verso il proprio guardaroba. Senza pensarci troppo prese il maglione più caldo che aveva e un paio di pantaloni da tuta grigi; addosso ad Akaashi sarebbero stati enormi, ma dopotutto non era un'immagine che la sua mente respingeva.

Li posò ai piedi del letto e fissò il proprio amico: teneva le braccia conserte come se si volesse abbracciare da solo.

Si inginocchiò sul bordo del letto, e il cuore cominciò a battergli forte al pensiero di quello che stava per fare. Emise una risata nervosa. «Heh. Avrei voluto che fossero diverse le circostanze in cui ti spogliavo...» la sua lingua si mosse prima che il suo cervello riuscisse a premere il pedale del freno.

Akaashi non diede segni di risposta, e Kōtarō avrebbe preferito che lo prendesse a schiaffi piuttosto che questo. Così aveva la sensazione di starlo per violare. Scosse quel brutto pensiero dalla testa, e sfilò il maglione di Akaashi, cominciando dal collo e proseguendo con le maniche, il ragazzo dai capelli neri inerme e pesante sotto il suo tocco.

Aveva una bella pelle. Quella del petto e del ventre sembrava essere leggermente più pallida rispetto a quella del viso, segno che non stava mai senza maglietta. Il torace si alzava e si abbassava rapidamente, mai prendendo dei respiri completi.

Kōtarō prese un respiro profondo e gli sbottonò i pantaloni. Camminò sulle ginocchia e raggiunse i piedi di Akaashi, sfilandogli i pantaloni da lì, così non avrebbe dovuto toccarlo e renderlo più agitato di quanto non fosse. Ripiegò distrattamente i suoi indumenti e li posò per terra accanto al letto. Voleva che Akaashi li portasse a casa con sé, così che potesse lavarli usando quell'ammorbidente al muschio bianco.

«No... spiro...» rantolò Akaashi. «Non res... Mngh...» Si portò le gambe al petto e cominciò a singhiozzare.

«No, no, no...» sussurrò, posando le mani sulle sue ginocchia per distenderlo nuovamente. Una mano rimase su un ginocchio, mentre l'altra andò ad asciugargli le lacrime. «Cosa posso fare per aiutarti?» gli domandò, accarezzandogli i capelli.

«Freddo» mormorò. Akaashi aprì finalmente gli occhi, facendo saltare un battito al cuore di Kōtarō. Erano talmente scuri da sembrare neri, ed erano spenti nonostante fossero inumiditi dalle lacrime.

Così disteso sul letto, con solo la biancheria addosso, i muscoli che guizzavano visibilmente al di sotto della sua pelle chiara, le mani che stringevano qualsiasi cosa capitasse loro a tiro, il petto che sussultava, quegli occhi vuoti fissati nei suoi... Akaashi pareva un animale indifeso, ferito, abbandonato sul ciglio di una strada.

Kōtarō lo voleva proteggere.

Cercò di vestirlo il più velocemente possibile, così che non dovesse più sopportare il freddo. Poi lo mise a sedere, posizionandosi dietro di lui, la schiena contro la testiera del letto, e lo fece coricare sul suo petto. E stette in silenzio.

Akaashi si dimenava e spostava in continuazione, ma a Kōtarō sembrava che, in qualsiasi posizione si trovassero, in qualsiasi modo i loro corpi fossero appoggiati, essi riuscissero ogni volta a incastrarsi perfettamente fra loro.

Kōtarō non si reputava una persona intelligente, e sicuramente moltissime persone erano d'accordo con lui, ma aveva un amico davvero intelligente che sapeva un sacco di cose (compensando per entrambi), soprattutto sulla chimica, e si chiamava Kuroo. Ogni tanto Kuroo gli regalava qualche curiosità, che spesso si tuffava in un orecchio di Kōtarō e usciva dall'altro piroettando. Ma una cosa parecchio interessante se la ricordava. Non era sicuro dei dettagli della situazione, ma Kōtarō ricordava che era molto teso, così Kuroo, che si trovava insieme a lui, lo aveva abbracciato, e lo aveva stretto fortissimo, fino a fargli male. Gli aveva spiegato che, quando veniva applicata una forte pressione in più parti del corpo contemporaneamente, l'organismo produceva ossitocina e endorfine, che diminuivano la tensione dei muscoli e lo stress in generale.

Da quel giorno Kōtarō smise di dare per scontato gli abbracci.

Fece passare le gambe attorno ai fianchi di Akaashi e le braccia attorno al suo petto, e cominciò a stringerlo sempre più forte. All'inizio il ragazzo, come aveva previsto, entrò nel panico e cercò di liberarsi, ma mano a mano che veniva stretto sembrava diventare più debole, finché, dopo un paio di minuti, non si arrese del tutto, abbandonandosi contro il corpo di Kōtarō.

Quest'ultimo, sentendo il suo respiro finalmente regolarizzarsi, allentò la presa, e Akaashi immediatamente si voltò, mettendosi faccia a faccia con lui. Si fissarono per qualche istante, poi il ragazzo dagli occhi blu affondò il viso nell'incavo del collo di Kōtarō, posandoci un leggero bacio che scatenò in lui un piacevole brivido.

«Ho paura, Bokuto-san». La voce di Akaashi era roca, fievole, traballante. «Ho tanta paura. Ho sedici anni e temo ancora i mostri. Il buio. Il tutto e il nulla. Mi sento di morire. Non ce la faccio più. Vorrei riuscire a riposare in pace».

Kōtarō sentì le lacrime cominciare a bussare dietro i propri occhi, pizzicando e spingendo per essere liberate. Ma tacque, e lasciò che Akaashi gli parlasse.

«Lo psichiatra dice che l'ansia è un campanello d'allarme, un modo che ha l'organismo per dirti di scappare. Io penso che... è quando non riesci a scappare che sfocia nel panico. Il tuo cervello convince il tuo corpo che sta per morire. Ogni tua singola cellula ci crede. E ti si rivolta contro». Il ragazzo prese un respiro tremolante, e si strinse ancora di più a Kōtarō. «Bokuto-san... Io riesco ancora a vedere i mostri che mi fissano e aspettano di dilaniarmi, ma è come se qui, adesso, insieme a te, per la prima volta ci fosse un vetro che mi separa da loro. Ho ancora paura, ma loro non possono raggiungermi». Akaashi alzò il viso. «Per favore, Bokuto-san... resta con me finché non si stancano e non se ne vanno via... così potrò dormire».

Kōtarō avrebbe voluto essere altrettanto bravo con le parole. La sua testa era affollata di pensieri, possibili risposte, ma nessuno riusciva a risaltare sugli altri, tutti erano troppo banali, non si avvicinavano nemmeno a quello che quelle parole avevano scatenato in lui. Avrebbe voluto essere intelligente, affascinante, carismatico, poetico, soave... tutto per lui. Ma, pur essendo una totale nullità rispetto a lui, poteva provare a salvarlo.

Akaashi si sporse in avanti. I loro nasi e i loro petti si toccavano, i loro respiri e i loro battiti si mischiavano, rincorrendosi, cercando di imitarsi l'un l'altro. Così come il resto dei loro corpi, anche le loro labbra si incastravano alla perfezione. Due metà di uno stesso insieme.

Non era sicuro di che natura fosse la forza che li stava tenendo uniti. Destino, attrazione fisica, amore? O un mero e disinteressato bisogno di affetto? Eppure tutto questo gli sembrava così naturale, completamente al di fuori degli schemi. Erano come due galassie che si avvicinavano e che, prima o poi, si sarebbero dovute inevitabilmente scontrare. Ma la loro collisione non era stata violenta e distruttiva, bensì delicata, tenue, ma con la forza di dare vita a un universo dal nulla.

Tutto sembrava essere immobile. Lo spazio e il tempo avevano perso i loro significati convenzionali e si erano fermati ad aspettare che le due galassie si salutassero, in attesa di collidere di nuovo.

Quando si separarono, e Kōtarō vide le labbra di Akaashi brillare di tante piccole luci, e lacrime precipitare dai sistemi di stelle nei suoi occhi come piccole comete, promise che gli avrebbe ceduto i propri respiri, i propri battiti, le proprie braccia, i propri occhi, i propri sogni.

«AkAAAHshi, ho dimenticato di dire "no homo"».

«Hmm».

«Tu mi devi ancora un duetto».

«Hmmmm».

«Backstreet Boys, ricordi? Tell me why~».

«Hmmmmmmmm».

«Bokuto-san, posso dormire da te stasera?»

«Solo se mi dai il culo».

«Come non detto. Lascia perdere».

«Scusa».

«'kaashi, stai bene?»

«Sì, Bokuto-san. Sto bene».

**Author's Note:**

> bokuaka supremacy


End file.
